You Are My Sunshine
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Severus tucks in a toddler Harry and remembers the past while singing a lullaby. Oneshot Songfic.


Hi! This is my first fanfic of FFN, so positive reviewing is appreciated!:D Thank you trumpetingtrombones for introducing me to FFN and Harry/Snape Father-Son Stories!:)

******************

As Severus Snape, the notorious "Evil Bat of the Dungeon" tucked his sweet little boy gently into his bed; he kissed him and sat down to watch the boy go to sleep. But the boy wouldn't sleep before he heard his father sing that special lullaby just for him.

"Sing Papa, Sing! Hawwy wan to hear la-la-by," that little boy whispered excitedly to his father's ear.

Severus gave him one of his rare grins before sighing. "Alright Harry, but only once. Then you have to sleep, promise?"

Harry smiled at him before making a solemn face and held out his pinky saying, "Hawwy praw-meese Papa!"

Severus shook the little pinky before putting the boy into his arms. Yes, that felt right, to have his beloved little imp into his care. He took a breath before starting to rock Harry gently and singing while walking down his memory lane…

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I help you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

Severus had just awoken from his bed and had dreamt that he had Lily with him in his arms, nuzzling her gently before they both fell asleep…But when he had woken up, he realized that wasn't true…Lily had gone a year ago, to that darned Potter. Why him! Severus thought he could give what Lily wanted, but alas, she left him because of his foolish actions of bowing to the Dark Lord and taking his Mark. That disappointed his love truly, and she had left him unknowingly before he awoke on a fine morning. That day, he indeed hung his head and cried. When he finished, he saw a note attached to her pillow. He took the pillow and breathed deeply. Yes, that special scent of Honey and Cinnamon was hers…

The note read,

'_Severus, I am truly disappointed. I know that one day, you will change for the better, but I simply cannot live with someone who interacts with Voldemort. Goodbye, Severus, I love you. –Lily '_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

Yes, Harry was his sunshine, his delight, his joy, when he was given to him by Albus. Indeed, he had his mother's emerald eyes and his own black hair. He reminded Severus of the love that he and Lily once shared. Whatever Severus did, Harry smiled and loved it. Severus loved the boy so much that he could not imagine what would happen if Harry were to be taken away from him again.

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Though he was absolutely crushed that he was not there when Harry had seen his mother die, he silently vowed that he would make up for it and would protect him no matter what happened. He fought hard to keep Harry with him, even arguing with the Wizenmagot that Harry was truly his son, and was not the offspring of James Potter.

_So let the sun shine in_

_Face it with a grin_

_Smilers never lose_

_And frowners never win_

"Harry! What do you think you are doing?" Severus asked sharply when he saw Harry playing around in his potions lab while he was resting for a bad headache. Harry looked at him and fear was written all over his face. With a wave of his wand, his potions lab was cleared of the mess.

"Papa? Hawwy only wanted to make Poshuns to make Papa feel better. Hawwy Sowwy, Papa!!" Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and strong arms lifted him up before he could cry. A soothing voice filled Harry's ears and gentle hands were patting his back.

"Shh Harry, I'm sorry for scolding you. Thank you for wanting to make me feel better, you already have! I love you, Harry. Do you know how much I love you?"

Harry turned and looked at his daddy's obsidian eyes.

"Very much?"

"Wrong my sweet baby, Papa loves you with all my heart, and that means I love you more than very much!"

Harry smiled and nestled back into his father. Severus sat down and continued to pat Harry until Harry's even breathing convinced him to put him in his bed. He pulled the blanket over Harry and kissed him gently at his forehead, whispering, "Sleep well Harry, Papa loves you."

That smile of Harry never failed to melt his heart into a warm rushing force.

_So let the sun shine in_

_Face it with a grin_

_Open up your heart_

_And let the sun shine in_

He never knew that he could ever let someone into his heart. But along the way, a little boy called Harry James Potter Snape had crept in and refused to budge. He liked it that way. He was out of his loneliness and was grateful to his beloved Lily for giving him such a wonderful son. He was confident of being a loving father to his son.

By now, Harry had fallen asleep. Severus placed him gently into his bed and kept him warm. Just before he laid onto his own bed in his room, a small figure had clambered up first. Hopeful eyes looked at him.

"Hawwy can sleep with Papa pwease?"

Those puppy eyes of his made Severus agree. He cuddled that impish boy into his arms and finally, they managed to sleep blissfully.

****************************

Thanks for reading!

Song is: You are my sunshine!:D


End file.
